ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama Eliminations (German Version)
What if Super RTL decided to dub "Total Drama" in German? This is what their elimination progress would look like. Total Drama Island *'Ezekiel (24)'- Ezekiel gab sexistische Kommentare über Frauen, dass Männer besser als sie sind. *'Eva (23)'- Nachdem Heather Evas-mp3-Player gestohlen hat, beschuldigt sie den Killer-Bass es zu stehlen. Eva zurückgegeben in Episode 15. *'Noah (22)'- Noah nicht die Mühe, in der Dodgeball-Challenge teilnehmen. *'Justin (21)'- Heather überzeugt ihr Bündnis, Izzy und Owen aus Justin abstimmen. *'Katie (20)'- Sie und Sadie verloren gegangen im Wald. *'Tyler (19)'- Tyler abzuschließen nicht die Herausforderung. *'Izzy (18)'- Bevor Izzy oder Lindsay die letzte Marshmallow bekam, die RCMP kam und versuchte, Izzy mitnehmen. Sie flohen und in Episode 15 zurückgegeben. *'Cody (17)'- Cody bekam von einem Bären angeschlagen. *'Beth (16)'- Heather fand heraus, dass Beth die Mannschaft mit dem Idol von Boney Insel verflucht. *'Sadie (15)'- Sadie gehalten mit den Äpfeln, Courtney bewarfen, obwohl LeShawna und Owen bereits die Challenge gewonnen. *'Courtney (14)'- Als Vergeltung für ihn belästigt, manipuliert er die Stimmen zu Courtney abgewählt, Hoffnung, Duncans Herz brechen. *'Harold (13)'- Harold abgelenkt von Heather Brust, kostet sein Team die Herausforderung. *'Eva (12)'- Eva hatte eine Geschichte der anderen Teilnehmer zu missbrauchen. *'Trent (11)'- Gwen sah Heather und Trent küssen. Wenn sie LeShawna erzählte, sie bildeten eine Allianz um Heather zu erhalten oder Trent abgewählt. Da Heather die Gewinner der Challenge war, war Trent geschickt verpacken. *'Bridgette (10)'-Duncan, DJ und Owen überzeugt Geoff aus Bridgette für ihre Popularität zu stimmen. *'Lindsay (9)'- Da Duncan und Owen stürzte und das Rennen nie vollendet, war Lindsay derjenige standardmäßig beseitigt habe. *'DJ (8)'- DJ wurde von Heather, Angst, als er sie, in ein Handtuch und Gesicht Maske sah. *'Izzy (7)'- Heather und Duncan abgewählt ihr wenn sie Heather Unfall beruhigt. *'Geoff (6)'-Er wurde abgewählt, weil sein Optimismus eine Bedrohung war. *'LeShawna (5)'- Chris die Verlierer in Abstimmung aus LeShawna durch Auswahl von Katie und Sadie erste gehen ausgetrickst. *'Duncan (4)'- Chef unbeliebt Duncan für all die Mühe, die er ihm in dieser Saison gab. *'Heather (3)'- Durch die Weigerung der Dare, wurde Heather automatisch eliminiert. *'Gwen (2)'- Owen besiegte Gwen im Rennen. *'Owen (GEWINNER)'- Owen besiegte Gwen im Rennen. Total Drama Action *'Gidgette (17/16)'- Geoff und Bridgette machten die gesamte Herausforderung. *'E-Scope (15)- E-Scope Kosten ihr Team die schauspielerischen Herausforderung. *'Trent (14)'- Justin entdeckt, dass Trent der Killer Griffe Herausforderungen für Gwen und das schreien Gaffers werfen war. *'Gwen (13)'- Gwen folgte Justins Vorschlag auf ihr Team Herausforderungen zu werfen, und Stimmen selbst ab. *'DJ (12)'- Nach Anhörung Mamas Wort beraten, kündigte er TDA, schonende Jusitn oder Lindsay. *'Izzy (11)'- Justin bekam Lindsay und Beth aus Izzy, daß "er ist nicht hübsch" zu stimmen. *'Owen (10)'- Da Courtney Abstimmung der einzige, die gezählt war, wurde Owen eliminiert. *'Heather (9)'- Nachdem Duncan und Harold LeShawna die Entschuldigung angenommen, war Heather überraschend abgewählt. *'LeShawna (8)'- Duncan überzeugt Courtney, Justin und Harold, aus LeShawna zu stimmen. *'Justin (7)'- Courtney verführt Justin in gab ihr die Immunität. Als Duncan war derjenige, der nach Hause, Courtney protestiert geschickt wurde, obwohl Chris Scherz war. *'Lindsay (6)'- Lindsay abgewählt versehentlich selbst. *'Harold (5)'- Duncan (töten Scruffy) und Owen (Angst, dass seine Deckung weggeweht ist) ihn abgewählt. Es ist fraglich, wenn Courtney Harold oder jemand anderes gewählt haben. *'Courtney (4)'- Duncan und Beth ihr abgewählt für Bedrohung. *'Owen (3)'- Courtney blies Owen Abdeckung des Seins "Total Drama" Saboteur. *'Duncan (2)'- Duncan verloren durch eine Stimme. (Sieger in den Vereinigten Staaten, Kanada, Lateinamerika, Dänemark, Norwegen, Niederlande und Asien). *'Beth (GEWINNER)'- Beth gewann die Abstimmung eine Stimme. (2nd in den Vereinigten Staaten, Kanada, Lateinamerika, Dänemark, Norwegen, Niederlande und Asien). Total Drama World Tour *'Duncan (19)'- Duncan beenden Sie nach dem Anhören von Gwen und Courtney ist streiten. *'Ezekiel (18)'- Ezekiel kostete seinem Team den Sieg, als er sein Team Stock verlor. *'Harold (17)'- Bevor DJ beseitigt werden musste, Harold trat und TDWT zu beenden. *'Bridgette (16)'- Alejandro liess ihre "stecken, ein Pole". *'LeShawna (15)'- Alejandro sagte LeShawna, am Tag zu ergreifen. Mischte sich Heather, Kalkulation Team Sieg gewinnen. *'Lindsay (14)'- Lindsay verlor den Tie-Break gegen DJ. *'Izzy (13)'- Die Regierung zog Izzy aus dem Spiel, für eine Bewertung. *'DJ (12)'- Da DJ das letzte Mitglied der Team-Sieg war, wurde er automatisch eliminiert. *'Noah (11)'- Alejandro war wütend, dass er Noah nennen ihn einen glatten Aal gehört. *'Tyler (10)'- Duncan abgewählt ihn für Angebotserstellung Team Chris die Herausforderung. *'Gwen (9)'- Da Courtney und Gwen an Abstimmungen gebunden, hatten sie an ein Tie-Break Challenge, das Courtney gewann. *'Owen (8)'- Alejandro bekam Heather, Duncan und Sierra zu wählen aus Owen wird beliebt mit dem Publikum, wenn man bedenkt, das er eine Saison gewonnen. *'Blaineley (7)'- Heather Gefleckte '''Blaineley' und Courtney betrug in der Challenge. Infolge Budgetfragen wurden beide Frauen nach Hause geschickt. *'Courtney (6)'- Heather Gefleckte Blaineley und Courtney betrug in der Challenge. Infolge Budgetfragen wurden beide Frauen nach Hause geschickt. *'Duncan (5)'- Alejandro und Heather verschworen und Duncan in eine enge Abstimmung abgewählt. *'Sierra (4)'- Obwohl Alejandro war etwa zu eliminierenden, sprengten Sierra versehentlich im Flugzeug, Chris verärgert und Entfernen von Sierra aus dem Spiel zu machen. *'Cody (3)'- Heather abgelenkt Cody mit der Behauptung, die Sierra in Treibsand war. Dies gab Alejandro genug Zeit, um knock out Cody. *'Alejandro (2)'- Heather Alejandro manipuliert, und beseitigt ihn. (Sieger in Kanada, Dänemark, Nowray, Schweden, Polen, Rumänien, Russland und Ungarn) *'Heather (GEWINNER)'- Klopfen Alejandro Weg des Vulkans, hatte sie genug Zeit, um ihre Puppe werfen, und Total Drama World Tour zu gewinnen. (2nd in Kanada, Dänemark, Nowray, Schweden, Polen, Rumänien, Russland und Ungarn) Category:Dubs